Phantom's New Life
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: After Danny's parents, and friends, died during TUE. He goes into hiding, away from Vlad, in Jump City. But the Titans' suspicions rise to new heights when ghosts start showing up.
1. IntroductionProloge

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**Hey everyone! Clockwork's Apprentice here. Thanks to everyone who did my poll. For those of you who are curious, the poll was for what story (crossover) I should do next. And Teen Titans and Danny Phantom was the winner! Anyway, Teen Titan timeline, it is right before Teen Titans Trouble in Tokyo (normally, I would say after, but I haven't seen Trouble in Tokyo in a long time). Danny Phantom's Timeline is a bit more complicated. And slight AU. Why? Because, TUE happened at the end of Danny Phantom INSTEAD of Phantom Planet. Does that make sense so far? It means that PP never happened. And instead of TUE happening in the middle of DP, it happens at the end. So the timeline for DP, is after Danny TUE. And Danny will be 16. (seriously, there is no way that ALL of that stuff that happened in DP happened in one year, it must've took at least two, making Danny 16. Not 14.)**

**-CWA**

**(P.S. **_**I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do not own nor claim Teen Titans. **_**)**

**(P.S.S. **_This is thinking, _"This is talking," This is normal text, **This is chapter/P.O.V., **_**This is location**_ **)**

**Introduction:**

Danny woke awake, and took in his surroundings. It looked like he was in a hospital.

"Ah, Daniel glad to see your finally awake."

Danny turned his head to the direction of the voice. Standing in the doorway of the room was brown-haired, green-eyed, tall man in a white coat holding a doctor's chart.

"Uh," Danny said confused, "Danny, please. Who are you?"

"I'm your doctor, Dr. Smith. One of the medics found you unconscious in the wreckage of the Nasty Burger."

Dr. Smith looked at Danny with sorrow-filled eyes, "I am sorry, so sorry, we were unable to treat your parents. The damage to the bodies was too much. There was nothing too save. The same goes for," the doctor looked at his chart, "Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley."

"Sam." Danny muttered in soft sorrow and regret. Louder he stated, "What will happen to me?"

"You are to go in the care of Vlad Masters."

Danny looked at the doctor with big eyes, "Please, don't send me with him!"

_Um, that's strange_, the doctor shook the thoughts out his head, "Sorry. There is no one else at the moment that will be able to care for you."

The doctor then turned and left the room, leaving Danny to his thoughts.

_I can't go with that fruitloop. I just can't. _Danny, with his mind made up, turned intangible and invisible and left the hospital.

_**A few minutes later:**_

Danny arrived at his house. At the front door and turned tangible and visible again so the house, with its ghost defences, wouldn't attack him. He made his up to his room, looking sadly at the family photos on the walls. Once in his room, Danny started packing. _I'm glad the hospital didn't have a chance to change me into a stupid hospital gown._

_I gotta take my parents inventions. _He packed three pairs of Fenton Headphones and other Fenton gadgets. He walked down stairs to the kitchen to grab some things. And then went into his parent's lab, bringing his bag with him. He grabbed all his parents' blueprints, including the one for the Ghost Portal. Danny Fenton let two white/blue rings go up and down his body, changing Fenton into Phantom and then walked into the Ghost Zone.

_**A while later: **_

Danny walked into Clockwork's tower.

"I can't bring them back." Clockwork stated as he turned around to face the young halfa.

"I didn't think you would. I just wanted to know if it would be okay to stay here for a little bit."

Clockwork raised an eyebrow, "You will leave here one day, one day soon, you are aware of that?"

"Yes. And Clockwork do you think I should change my look? I am, after all, 'Public Enemy Number One'."

Clockwork nodded his head in agreement.

"Perhaps you should bring a friend with you when you leave too?"

"What?"  
"Think, you are going to get lonely. Of course you are always welcome to visit me, but you will get lonely in a house by yourself. So perhaps you should bring a 'friend' or 'pet' with you."

_**An hour later:**_

Danny looked in the mirror at the look of his human form. _I think Sam would have really liked this look. _

Danny wore a long-sleeved, dark gray shirt, black jeans with a chain, black sneakers. He parted his hair, so now it wasn't as shaggy, and covered his left eye. After admiring his new look, he transformed into Phantom. The HAZMAT suit long gone, Danny now wore black jeans, a white shirt that was showed off his muscular frame, black combat boots, a silver chain necklace with his DP symbol hanging from it, and black cloak with a hood. Danny's white hair was also parted, but it covered his right eye instead of his left.

"It is time to take your leave, Daniel." Danny turned towards Clockwork, shocked.

"What!? But I've only been here for an hour!"

"I did say that your stay here would be short."

"But-"

Clockwork held his hand up to silence the teen. "I know what you are going to ask. You won't need to continue school. Instead, as one of my 'gifts' to you, I will, for lack of a better term, 'download' the information that you would've learned in high school, into your head."

Clockwork waved his staff and hand over Danny's head. Danny felt a slight pressure in his head.

"Also," Clockwork continued, "your parents have plenty of money for you to get a house."

"Thank you Clockwork. Where do you think I should go?"

Clockwork smiled, "Jump city."

Danny smiled back, grabbed all of his things. He called his 'pet' over. And both of them left the Ghost Zone. To start go start a new life.


	2. Meeting the Titans

**Chapter 1- Meeting the Titans**

_**One month later: **_

_Clockwork sure picked the best place. I don't have to 'go ghost' here because there's no ghost. I don't have to use my powers because the Teen Titans are the heroes here. I still get enough practice though. Though, my house is big enough to practice my powers in peace. If Clockwork ever visits, he will love the way I decorated it. _

Danny walked out his apartment to The Pizza Plaza. He works there, after all, a growing teen does need money. Even though his parents' funds had enough money for him to probably last a good few years, Danny decided to save the leftover money in case of an emergency.

"Hi Mr. Jeff." Danny waved at the manager of The Pizza Plaza as he got his worker's apron on.

"Hi Ryan. I need you to take orders today."

'Ryan' raised an eyebrow, he usually was just one of the cooks.

"Why?"

"Because Lily took a day off, and we don't have enough waiters. We have enough cooks, so don't worry about that. You can start by taking their order." Jeff pointed to a table, the table that was occupied by The Teen Titans. Danny nodded his head at Jeff, took a note pad and pen and made his way the The Titans . _I really hope this goes well. _

**Teen Titans P.O.V.:**

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat! I ain't eaten that fake slop!"

"It's not slop! And at I didn't have to kill a poor, innocent cow to make my pizza!"

Beastboy and Cyborg's 'fight' was interrupted by a fake cough. Raven looked up from her book, and Robin stopped rubbing his temples. Everyone turned to see a teenage boy, their age, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He wore a long-sleeved dark gray shirt, black jeans with a chain, and black sneakers. His black hair parted, covering his left eye. Starfire gasped and quietly whispered, "I didn't know anyone's eyes could be so blue."

The stranger chuckled nervously, "Sorry. I'm Ryan and I will be your waiter."

Starfire jumped with joy, "oh! I am Starfire. Please, tell me, where did you come from? Whats your favorite color? How did you get here? Would you like to be my friend?"

Ryan blinked, barely understanding Starfire's fast talking,

"Umm, Wisconsin, blue, flew in, and… sure?"

"New Friend Ryan!"

Starfire then gave Ryan a very tight hug, almost crushing his bones.

"Umm, Star," Robin said, "I think you need to let go. So he can breathe."

Starfire blushed and let go of her new friend.

Ryan coughed slightly, "So, what will it be?"

"All meat special!" Cyborg proclaimed slamming his fist triumphly against the table. Beastboy look disgusted,

"Dude! No way! Veggie!"

"I ain't eating that veggie junk, grass stain!"

Robin started to rub his temples, and stated loudly, before BB could say anything, "Anyways! I don't think we introduced ourselves, I'm Robin," Robin stuck his hand out, hesitating slightly Ryan shook it.

"Raven." Raven said in her monotone voice without looking up. Ryan nodded his hello, "That's a nice book your reading, Raven. I, myself, read it awhile back ago."

Raven looked up with a raised eyebrow, and then went back to her book.

"Anyway, I'm Beastboy. The hot stud of the group."

Beastboy puffed up his chest, which soon defleated at Ryan's next words, or lack of. Ryan bursted into laughter. After a huff, Beastboy sank back into his seat.

"Well, I'm Cyborg."

Ryan shook Cyborg's hand,

"So, what will you have?"

Cyborg and Beastboy went to their usual 'fight'. Robin looked, slightly sheepish, at Ryan, "I don't think we know yet."

"There's an easy solution. Raven may I see your menu?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Azarath, Mentron, Zynthos."

A black aura surrounded the menu and landed in Ryan's out stretched hand. Ryan then rolled up the menu and smacked Beastboy upside the head. Hard.

"Ow!" Beastboy yelped as Cy laughed.

Raven looked calmly at Ryan, "Effective."

"Wish I would have thought of that sooner." Robin said, _could've saved me a few headaches. _

"Now," Ryan stated, "why don't you two," he made a gesture to Cy and BB, "get your own pizzas. Then get a third pizza of what the rest of you want."

"oh," Starfire said joyfully, "That is glorious idea Friend Ryan!"

Ryan made a slight bow to Starfire. And then handed the menu back to Raven.

"That sounds good," Robin stated, "That okay with you guys?"

Cy and BB looked a bit sheepish and embarrassed. "Yeah." Both of them grumbled.

Ryan wrote it down on a notepad and stated that he would return shortly with their pizzas.

"Ryan," Beastboy said after they had finished their pizzas, "Just of curiosity, which side would you be on?"

"What?" Ryan said, confused.

"Meat or veggie?"

"Oh. Well, I would have to say, veggie. My best friend, she was a gothic mega vegan."

Ryan looked a bit sad at the mention of his friend.

"Where's your best friend now? I think I should meet him!" Beastboy looked very excited at the thought of meeting another vegetarian. His excitement deflated slightly at Ryan's face. He looked, sad, very sad and, slightly,,,, guilty?

"It's she. And she's gone." Ryan curtly said and left.

"Way to go BB." Cyborg said and smacked BB upside the head.

"Hey how was I supposed to know!"

"Well," Robin said slowly, "I think it's time we return to T tower."

_**12 am, Jump City, Teen Titan's P.O.V.**_

Robin sat at the table in the kitchen area drinking a cup of coffee. Raven sat opposite side of him, drinking a cup of herbal tea.

"So," Robin began, "Why are you up?"

"You first."

"I couldn't sleep," Robin said, sheepishly.

"Neither could I.I was thinking about that waiter."

Robin looked a bit shocked, "Ryan? He seemed normal enough. Though, it was nice that he treated us like people instead of superheroes. Why would he keep you up?"

"He's not normal. I couldn't sense his emotions, except when he talked mentioned that best friend of his. Then, I could sense only sadness, and regret. But that's not the only thing. He seemed…dead."

Robin raised an eyebrow and Raven shook her head and sighed.

"Not dead the way you are thinking Robin. His aura seemed dead, but alive."

Robin sat down his coffee, crossed his arms, and nodded.

"I can see how that can be...upsetting. Next time we see him, we will ask about it. He may just be a meta-human and not want to use powers. Now, go get some rest."

Robin stood up and left to his room. Raven soon finished her tea and returned to her room as well. She tried looking in her books for some answers. But the closest she could get to an answer was a prophecy about a new ghost king, and some facts about ghosts. Raven soon gave up on her search, meditated, then went to sleep, _Perhaps Robin was right. Perhaps Ryan is just a meta-human. I will get my answers tomorrow. _

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**So, how is it so far? I will update every single day. As long as I get at least one review. I already have the next chapter typed out. But I think its easier to do this in parts. Ya know, updating it so it has chapters, instead of uploading it all at once?**

**Well, good bye for today. Remember, sooner ya review, sooner the update.**

**-CWA**


	3. Theories

**Chapter 2- Theories**

_**Danny/Ryan's House, Danny/Ryan's P.O.V.:**_

_Why did I say yes? Sure, Starfire seems nice. But I don't even know her! Why did I say yes to being her friend!_

Danny then sobered up and saddens, _Sam, Tucker. I can't replace them._

Danny shook his head and unlocked the door to his house.

He looked around. He never gets tired looking around. He bought a big house, _I am still surprised mom and dad had so much money. But then again, I guess they did have to get money from somewhere from their inventions. _

The outside of the house was a normal red/brown with the bricks, and appeared to be a normal one-story home. Inside, however, was very different. Almost all the rooms had a light, cream colored carpet and white walls and all the normal you would find inside a home. Two couches facing each other with a coffee table between them in the living room. The kitchen had blue tiles and white walls, but inside the fridge was a drawer that was duck-taped shut with a sign that said 'Do No Open.'

Danny's bedroom had dark black carpet and white walls, a large king sized bed (with dark green blankets and pillows), a dark green wardrobe dresser, a table, and a book stand, filled with books.

All these rooms had one thing in common. All of them had their ceilings painted. Danny hand-painted the ceilings of each room with the night sky. All the constellations included. In one room would have stars, as exact as Danny could get, with a constellation or two, the next room over would have different constellations.

Danny had a backyard as well. A normal backyard, except it had an eight foot tall wooden fence, and inside it had an eleven foot tall doghouse, for Danny's 'little friend.'

There was also a basement, a basement that was almost as big as the house itself. Its walls are pure steel, and were sound-proof. It had many different exercised and muscle-building equipment. And enough room for Danny to practice his powers.

Which has came in handy, Danny not only has built muscle in his human half, and ghost half, but he has gotten more powerful in both forms. He has now mastered duplication, teleportation, his ghostly wail (he practiced that at Clockwork's), and he can fly faster now too.

_Well, better get some sleep. _Danny then fell asleep. He tossed and turned the whole night, sometimes screaming. Still, as much of a nightmare it was, it was still sleep.

_**The next day, Danny/Ryan's P.O.V.:**_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Danny sat up and slammed his fist against the alarm clock, smashing it to pieces. Cursing, Danny got up to change.

_8 am, still two hours until I am supposed to go to work. Perfect time to practice. _

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

_ .Heck. _

_**Teen Titans Tower:**_

"Dude!" Beastboy yelled, "Why do we have to get up this early!"

Robin, along with Cyborg and Raven, looked slightly annoyed.

"Team meeting. We need to discuss Ryan."

"Friend Ryan?" Starfire asked, confused, _Surely Friend Robin means someone else._

"Yes."

The team, minus Raven, looked confused at Robin. Ryan seemed perfectly normal.

Robin sighed, "Raven. Explain." Robin then sat down on the couch as Raven stood up from her spot.

"I couldn't sense Ryan's emotions. The only ones I did feel, was when his 'best friend' was mentioned right before he left, and the only emotions were sadness and regret. His aura felt like death, yet somehow still alive."

"Wait," Beastboy said, "why is not sensing his emotions important? And what's with the whole aura thing anyway?"

Raven sighed, "I feel everyone's emotions. I don't know why I can't feel his. He must have found a way to block it out, though I don't understand why he would do that. And an aura is what a person is and what they are like. Ghosts, for example-"

Starfire squeaked at the mention of ghosts. Robin raised an eyebrow. Beastboy looked a tad scared. And Cyborg threw his hands in the air, "hold up! How did we get from why Ryan would do this to ghosts! And what do ghost have to do with auras?"

Raven rubbed her temple.

"I was going to explain. While I was looking in my books for answers of why someone would have an aura of death, ghosts came up a lot. An aura, as I said, is what a person is and what their personality is. The color of the aura and 'feel' of the aura depends on the person. Only people with certain 'abilities' can see a person's aura. Ghosts, however, are dead and made of ectoplasm. This ectoplasm causes their aura to be more visible."

Robin looked, intrigued. Starfire and Beastboy were still shaking with the mention of ghosts. Cyborg just shook his head in disbelief.

"So," Robin said, "is it possible that Ryan is just a meta? And that is powers are tied to emotions?"

"I think that is unlikely," Raven said, "because Ryan laughed. Laughter is a sign of emotion. "

Beastboy , who stopped shaking from the whole 'ghost situation' spoke up, "So what are we going to do?"

Robin looked at the clock, 11 am. "I say we go to the Pizza Plaza for an early lunch. And hear Ryan's story first."

_**Pizza Plaza/Teen titans:**_

"Sorry," the manager said, "but Ryan called in about an hour ago sayin' he can't come to work. Somethin' about an unexpected family guest." The manager, whose name tag read Jeff, shrugged his shoulders.

"It's important," Robin said, "That we speak to him. May we have his address?"

"Well…" Jeff said slowly, "I guess. Since it is important."

_**Teen Titans/ Ryan's house: **_

"Well," Beastboy said, "this is very boring."

Cyborg smacked him upside the head,

"What! Look at it! This house is boring!"

"Will you shut up BB, and knock!"

Beastboy crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. Everyone glared at him. He sheepishly walked to the front door, everyone else following him, and knocked on the door.

_**Danny/Ryan's P.O.V.:**_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Danny sighed, "Both of you stay here while I go and get the door."

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Hehehehe. So, I put a tad bit of 'mystery' things in there. So can you guess why Danny has a drawer in is fridge saying Do Not Open? Any guesses on who the 'unexpected family visitor' is or who/what Danny's 'little pet' is? I might update two chapters a day. **

**-CWA**


	4. Vistors

**Chapter 3- Visitors**

_**Danny/Ryan's P.O.V:**_

_ .Hell. _Danny stood shocked. The Teen Titans stood there in his doorway. Robin coughed, lightly, "May we come in?"

Danny shook his head to clear it, "Sure." He stepped aside and held the door open for the Titans.

Robin, and the rest of the Titans, walked through the opened doorway.

_**Teen Titans POV:**_

"So Ryan," Robin said, "We came to ask you some questions-"

Robin stopped and stared. As did the rest of the Titans.

Sitting there, on one of the couches was a twelve year old girl. She had black hair like Ryan, and she too had bright blue eyes.

"Hello?" Robin asked, confused.

"Hi. I'm Danielle." The girl then got of the couch and walked towards Ryan. "You can show me around the town after they leave."

Ryan smiled, "Sure. Your room is the one down the hall second door on the right. I will help you decorate it later."

Danielle smiled and gave Ryan a hug, then left the room.

Ryan motioned for the Titans to sit and started to walk towards the kitchen, "I'm gonna get a glass of tea. Would anyone like something to drink? Water? Coffee? Juice?"

Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, and Starfire all voiced that they would like coffee, water, juice, tea, and mustard. The last choice raised Ryan's eyebrow. He shrugged it off and went to get the drinks.

He came back with a tray holding all of their choices. Including a bottle of mustard and an empty glass. Ryan handing everyone their preferred drinks but hesitated at Starfire's.

"Um," Ryan rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Sorry Starfire. I didn't know if you would prefer it in a glass or straight from the bottle."

Starfire gave Ryan another bone-crushing hug. "Oh! That is very considerate and generous of you Friend Ryan!"

"Can't….Breath…" Ryan managed to get out. Starfire quickly let go.

"So," Robin said, "who was that girl?"

Ryan hesitated and wondered whether or not he should tell them finally he sighed and said, "That was my little sister."

Robin and the rest of the titan's eyes widen. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Please, tell me, Friend Ryan," Starfire said, "Where are your parents?"  
"My parents… are gone."

Ryan looked at the floor in sorrow and embarrassment from all the attention.

"I'm…sorry." Robin said slowly. And he really was. He knew what it was like to your parents. And even though he didn't know the when and how and he knew that Ryan, and perhaps also his little sister, were still grieving.

"It's okay." Ryan sat up straighter and looked at the Titans curiously. A small blue wisp escaped his mouth. Ryan coughed, "Sorry, I got the shills. So why the visit?"

"Well, Raven said that she-"Robin was cut off from a beeping noise coming from his belt. He reached into one of the many compartments and got his communicator.

"Titans! Trouble! At the harbor docks! I'm sorry Ryan. We will continue this later. We have to leave."

Robin looked at Ryan and then nodded his head at the Titans. The Teen Titans then got up and ran to the T-Car.

_**Danny/Ryan's P.O.V.:**_

_Phew. Now all I have to do is find this ghost. But first…_

"Danielle!"

Danielle came running through the halls and stopped in front of Danny annoyed, "Its Dani. With an I."

Danny rolled his eyes at his clone/sister.

"Well, Dani with an I, we both know that there's a ghost. Stay here. You will be safe with the mutt. I don't know what ghost it is and I don't want you to get hurt. Please," Danny looked at her in the eyes with a plead-filled look, "Don't follow." Danny sighed and transformed into his ghost half.

Danielle looked at him with awe and sadness, "You changed your look and didn't tell me! And how come you didn't yell 'Going ghost'?"

"Danielle, I not only changed my look, I also changed my name, Danny Phantom is too recognizable. My name, in this form, is now Thantos."

"Dude, why Thantos?"

"Thantos means death in Greek."

Danielle seemed to think for a moment then spoke,

"Danny-err Thantos. I won't follow you one condition."

Danny raised an eyebrow, encouraging her to continue,

"You get me a new look, name, and take your 'little pet' with you in case it's a newer, bader ghost, deal?"

Thantos (Danny) thought for a moment.

"Deal."

He then whistled for his pet, and once his pet was beside him he teleported to the harbor docks, where the ghost most likely was.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Sorry for the shortness, and I hope ya'll enjoyed it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love ya'll!**

**-CWA**


	5. Meeting Thantos

**Chapter 4- Meeting Thantos**

_**Teen Titans/Harbor Docks:**_

The Titans arrived at the Harbor Docks to see a mechanical-like robot with a flaming mohawk.

"Where are you!"

Robin then jumped down, as did the rest of the titans, "Sorry, don't know who you're looking for. You'll just have to settle with us! Titans Go!"

Robin threw a batterang at the man, but it just went straight threw him.

"Ha! You can not defeat me! Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!"

_Did he say Ghost Zone? _Raven pondered, "Azarath, Mentron, Zynthos!" A black aura-like light surrounded one of the many heavy barrels around them and then flew straight threw 'Skulker.'

Beastboy turned into a bull and rammed the man head on. Beastboy then found his horns stuck in a barrel on the other side of the man.

Everyone tried their attacks, each on didn't even hit the strange mechanical man.

The man then turned towards them, and guns and missiles appeared around his shoulders and aimed right towards them,

"My turn." Skulker shot the missiles.

Before the Titans could react, a green dome-like shield appeared around them, and the missiles didn't hit them.

_Where did that come from?_ Cyborg wondered, _What type of tech is this?_

The Titans looked around to see if they could find the one who saved them. They looked up and saw a black figure. He was wearing a black cloak, similar to Raven's, with the hood up. Only his bright, neon, glowing eyes shone through. He was surrounded in what looked like a white glow.

_Hmmm…_ Raven wondered.

"You will not harm them Skulker. "

Skulker looked at the figure with confusion, "Whelp?"

The figure then held out a thermos?

A bright light emitted from the thermos and shot at Skulker and sucked him in. The mysterious man then floated down to The Titans.

Starfire ran up to him,

"I am Starfire. Please tell me, what is your name? Where are you from? How did you succeed where my friends and I failed? How did you get here? Would you be my friend?"

Starfire didn't take a breath once in her fast-talking speech.

The figure then removed his hood. The Titans gasped, while Raven raised an eyebrow. The teen was about their age, had bright white hair, slightly pale-tan skin, and his bright neon green eyes.

_I didn't think someone could bleach their hair that white, _thought Cyborg.

_**Danny/Ryan/Thantos P.O.V.:**_

_I really hope they don't recognize me. _

"I am Thantos. I am from The Ghost Zone," _true enough, _"I, like Skulker, am a ghost. It takes a ghost to defeat a ghost. I flew. And I would like to be your friend."

Starfire, strange enough, backed away from the figure.

"G-g-ghost?"

_This is what I was afraid of. I do not want people to be afraid of me. I am not HIM. _

Beastboy also backed away. Cyborg seemed to be unconvinced. Robin and Raven raised an eyebrow.

"A ghost- yeah right." Cyborg muttered.

_**Teen Titans POV:**_

Thantos seemed offended by what Cyborg said. He took a step closer to Cyborg and looked him in the eye.

"Yes. I am a ghost. I am dead. Deal with it."  
Thantos' eyes flashed red for briefly. Then backed away from Cyborg again. After introductions, Robin stepped forward.

"I think," Robin said, slowly, "that we should continue this back at the tower. Is that alright with you, Thantos?"

Thantos nodded, "Can I bring my pet?"

Robin, along with the others, starred at him.

"P-pet?" Beastboy stuttered.

"Yes. My pet, Cujo."

Robin looked at him suspiciously, "Your pet won't destroy anything, will it?"

"On purpose, no. Just don't threaten me or him and he will be harmless."

"Fine. Call your pet."

Thantos put two fingers to his mouth and whistled. Very soon, afterward, a giant, nine foot green beast came running. It had large fangs, and drooled.

Every titan, on some part, was a bit scared. Even Raven felt a tad bit of fear from looking at the beast. Starfire hid behind Robin's cape. And Beastboy jumped into Cyborg's arms and yelped.

Thantos laughed. "I'm sorry. I forget how people react to him. Cujo, down boy."

To everyone's surprise, even Raven's, the giant beast shrunk down to a cute, cuddly , puppy. Raven's eyes widen. Robin's eye brows were above his mask and almost to his hair line. Cyborg seemed to realize that Beastboy was in his arms and dropped him with a yell. Starfire flew to the puppy with a smile. "Oh! He is so cute!"

"Eh-I wouldn't touch him if I were you Starfire."

Thantos took a step towards Starfire.

"Why shouldn't she? I thought you said your pet wasn't dangerous?" Robin said, his eyes (or rather mask) narrowed.

Thantos shook his head as he carefully took Starfire away from Cujo,

"I never said he wasn't dangerous. I said that he wouldn't destroy anything on purpose."

"Well," Cyborg said, "that mutt ain't ridding in my baby."

_**Teen Titans POV, Titans tower:**_

"So, you're a ghost?" Beastboy asked.

"Yes." Thantos said as he took a sip of tea that he made.

"So, aren't you supposed to be evil?"

Time seemed to stop. Every Titan turned their full attention to Thantos.

"That is a bit suspicious." Robin said as he rubbed his chin.

Thantos shook his head sadly, "Why must everyone think every ghost is evil? What about being dead would make someone evil?"

Thantos looked at the clock. "I must leave now."

He whistled for Cujo, who had been playing in the ocean, into the room and then teleported both of them away. _Hmm, he makes a valid point, _Raven thought.

"Way to go grass stain!" Cyborg yelled, "You scared him away!"

"If every ghost is supposed to be evil, what would make Thantos different?" Robin pondered.

Starfire was still looking sad. She was sad. She didn't like to think that people, people her age could die.

"He means well Robin," Raven said, gaining everyone's attention. "His glow was white."

"So?" Beastboy said.

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples, again. "Remember what I said before? Ghosts have a visible aura. That white glow was Thantos' aura."

"What is important about it being white?" Robin asked.

"Ghosts have an obsession. Every ghost does. It is this obsession that is the reason they became a ghost in the first place. Their glow, their aura can give hint about what that obsession is. If a ghost has a red aura, it means the ghost is hectic and destructive. Most ghosts have a red aura. Yellow would be calm, this means that this ghost, whatever the obsession is, it is calming and not involves destroying anything. Thantos' aura was white. White means pure, it means protection."

Robin looked deep thought, "Yeah, but protection to you and from what?"

_**Danny/Ryan/Thantos POV:**_

"So, what did the Teen Titans think of Thantos?" Danielle asked.

"I had a feeling that, on some level, where afraid of me." Danny said as he transformed back into human.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a ghost. I didn't want to stay any longer. Raven reminds me of Sam too much. It hurts. Anyway, have you thought of a new name for you ghost form?"

Danielle nodded eagerly, "Yes!"

"well?"

"Lili."

Danny defleated. "Lili?"

Dani stood a bit straighter, "Yes. Lili. I was gonna make it Lily, but I wanted to keep my phrase, so its Lily, with an i. Lili."

"But why Lily?"  
Dani looked down, "When I met Sam, she once told me that the my blue eyes reminded her of a blue lily. And I wanted to honor her."

Danny looked at Dani with pride, "That is a very great thing for you to do. Now, ready for a new makeover for your ghost half?"

_**An hour later:**_

Dani in her ghost form, looked at herself admirably. She had taken out her pony tail, letting her long hair flow. Her HAZMAT suit was also off, and saved in a box, along with Danny's old HAZMAT suit. Dani wore black skinny jeans with white combat boots that went to her knees. She had a white belt that hung loosely around her waist with a thermos attached (Danny made her another thermos incase she ran into a ghost). She had a white crop top that was strapless, a black chocker necklace with the DP logo in white on it, and a black, cropped, leather jacket.

"Danny! I love it! Thank you!" Dani gave Danny a big hug.

"I have to leave now," Dani said, "Gotta go finish seeing the world. Good luck here, and WHEN I come back we will decorate my room and I will stay."

Danny hugged her tightly, "I will miss you. You're the only family I have left."

Dani, with tears in her eyes, hugged Danny back,

"I will be back, bro. And next time, I will stay. But for now, good luck with The Titans."

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**So, still good? I might do two chapters a day. Like I said, I have it all written out. I just want to space it out too.**

**-CWA**


	6. Learning about Ryan

**Chapter 5- Learning about Ryan**

_**Teen Titans POV/Titans Tower:**_

_Thantos seemed very sad when he left._ Raven thought

"We can't dwell on it now. We have to get back to Ryan." Robin said.

Cyborg, and the rest of the Titans, nodded their head in agreement. They never got their answers from Ryan. And as interesting as Thantos is, they must finish what they started first.

_**Danny-Ryan-Thantos POV/ Danny-Ryan-Thantos' house:**_

_I hope Dani comes back soon. At least I have Cujo to keep my company. _

Danny shook his head. He walked to his room, grabbed some books from his book stand and went back to the living room. Then he went to the kitchen.

He set his tea down on the coffee table and started to read. Every once in a while, Danny will read in the living room. Just to get more space. He doesn't want to stay in his room all day.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Danny looked up shocked. No one should be visiting him. It was 10 pm, too late for any normal visitors. Still, he walked to the door and opened it.

The Teen Titans stood there. Robin had his eyes narrowed.

_Oh shit._

_**Teen Titans POV:**_

"We told you we would continue later." Robin said. Ryan nodded and opened the door to let them in.

"Have a seat," Ryan said, "I am sorry for the mess on the table."

Robin nodded his head and looked at all the books on the table.

Raven looked, along with the rest of the team, at the table as she sat down.

"Interesting choice of books." Raven said.

Ryan rubbed the back his neck nervously.

"Hehe, well, I like ghosts. And my parents were ghost hunters."

Robin looked at Ryan shocked. Cyborg's eyes widen, as did Starfire's and Beastboy's.

"Ghost hunters. That's strange." Robin said.

"How so?"

"When we left to the Harbor Docks. The 'villain' there was a ghost."

Ryan looked intrigued and amused as he sat down across from Robin and beside Starfire and Raven.

"How did you get rid of him? Ghosts can become intangible, making normal 'living' things pass through them. You can't defeat a ghost without either professional ghost hunting gear or with the help of another ghost."

Robin looked a bit sheepish, "We couldn't hit him. Another ghost showed up, said his name was Thantos. He defeated the other ghost, Skulker, with a type of blasts and a thermos."

Ryan looked very amused, "Well, those blasts would be ecto-blasts. It's an ability that most ghosts, if they are powerful enough, can shoot."

_**Danny/Thantos/Ryan POV:**_

"Well," Raven said, "both of them mentioned The Ghost Zone. According to my books, the Ghost Zone is a legend."

"Well, the Ghost Zone is real. It is where all ghosts live. I do not know much about it, and I haven't been there." _Can't tell them the whole truth."_Surely, you didn't come here to discuss ghosts. So why the visit?"

"Okay," Robin said, "We came here to discuss you. Raven, why don't you tell him?"

Raven glared at Robin. "Fine," turning her attention to 'Ryan', she continued, "Why can't I sense your emotions?"

'Ryan' froze. "I don't know." _That's the truth, I have my theories about why, but don't actually KNOW anything._

Raven glared at him, "Fine. When you mentioned your best friend, I could sense your emotions then. Sadness, guilt, regret. Why?"

_**Teen Titans POV:**_

_Wow, _Cyborg though, _that's a bit blunt there. _

Ryan looked very sadly at Raven and the Titans. He took a large breath, "Because, Sam was my best friend. Along with Tucker. They both died with my parents."

Starfire looked sadly at her 'friend'. Cyborg looked shocked and sad. Robin shook his head sadly, not only did Ryan loose his parents, like Robin, but he lost his best friends as well. Beastboy also looked a bit down.

Raven narrowed her eyes and continued, "Sam? I thought you said your best friend was a girl."

Ryan chuckled, "Samantha. But if you called her that then you would a good kick to the head with her combat boots. She hated her name because she said it was too girly. So everyone called Sam."

Raven's eyes still stayed narrowed, "Fine. Why did I also sense regret and guilt?"

Ryan stopped chuckling. He looked at the ground.

_**Danny/Thantos/ Ryan POV:**_

_I might as well say the truth,_

"I loved Sam. I really did. And she loved me. I just realized it a bit too late. That is why I felt regret. I feel guilty, because I was there. I was there when they all died. And I couldn't save them."

Silent tears fell down his face as he spoke. Starfire and Beastboy also had watery eyes. Raven's eyes widen and she felt a bit sorry that she pushed the matter. Cyborg also looked sad.

Robin looked sad too, "I am sorry Ryan. We will leave."

The Titans then stood up and left to leave him in his mourning.

_Why didn't I see it sooner Sam? I am so sorry. So very sorry. I love you Sam. _

_**Teen Titans POV/ Titans Tower:**_

"Man," Cyborg said, "I feel so sorry for the guy. He lost his parents, his best friends, and the girl he loved. And he was there when it happened to. Man." Cyborg shook his head and sat on the couch with the Titans. A silence fell upon the Titans.

Robin coughed to break the silence, "Well, Ryan said his parents were ghost hunters. Maybe he can make some ghost gear that can help. If ghosts start showing up, we need to be prepared."

The Titans nodded their head slowly.

"Well," Beastboy said, "I hope we run into Thantos again soon. I want to apologize to the guy. Ghost or not, I was the reason he left."

Robin nodded at Beastboy in agreement. They did need to see Thantos, they still had questions.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm at the Tower went off and red lights went on.

"Titans trouble at the warehouse!"

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**So the story still good? Still awesomely epic?**

**Sorry, that was rubbing my ego a bit. Thanks to the reviewers. I think I will update it all at once since I am bored. Last chapter, I think I need to clarify it. **

**Danny and Dani kept their logos are a memory. Sam was the one who came up the logo, so as honoring her they both kept the logo just not in plain sight. **

**-CWA**


	7. Questioning Thantos

**Chapter 6- Questioning Thantos**

_**Danny/Ryan/Thantos POV:  
**_A blue wisp left Danny's mouth._ Great, another ghost. _

Transforming into Thantos, Danny flew to the warehouse.

_**Teen Titans POV/ Warehouse:**_

The Titans arrived at the warehouse.

Warehouse workers ran from the warehouse, and surrounding the building was police cars.

Robin walked to the police officer, "What's going on?"

The police officer nodded to Robin, "Someone is in there. The workers are muttering about ghosts and boxes."

Robin nodded his head. The Titans and him went inside the warehouse. It was dark in the warehouse, darker then outside.

But floating about a foot off the ground was what looked like a short, chubby man with blue skin, dark blue overalls, and a blue beanie-like hat. The 'man' turned towards the Titans,

"BEWARE! I am the box ghost! Rulers of all things square!"

Robin shook his head, "Titans go!"

The Titans attacked the man, but like Skulker, the attacks just went through him.

The 'box ghost' held out his hand, "BEWARE!"

A blue glow surrounded all the boxes and were thrown towards the Titans. They all tried to dodge the ghostly cubes, but were eventually hit and all of them were against the wall, being beat by the boxes.

An echo-like laugh was heard. The box ghost looked around confused, "Who dare laughs at the box ghost!"

Thantos then appeared beside the Titans.

"You guys got beat by the box ghost!"

Thantos held his sides and laughed.

"WHO ARE YOU! AND WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT THE ALL MIGHTY BOX GHOST!"

Thantos held out the thermos and sucked the box ghost in, still laughing.

Robin stepped forward, embarrassed that Thantos took down The Box Ghost so easily but him and his team were having trouble, "Thanks Thantos. Can you come to the tower with us? We still have questions."

Thantos stopped laughing. And looked down and nodded.

_**Teen Titans POV/ Titans Tower:**_

Thantos sat down on the couch, with the rest of the Titans,

"Dude," Beastboy said, "I'm sorry if I upset you last time."

Thantos looked at Beastboy and smiled weakly, "It's okay."

"Thantos," Robin said, "are all ghosts evil?"

Thantos narrowed his eyes at Robin, "No. I am not evil. I have friends that are ghosts that are not evil."

"Then Friend Thantos," Starfire said, "Why is it that everyone believes that ghosts are evil?"

Thantos sighed, "Because evil ghosts are the only ones that they have seen. It is the evil, destructive ghosts that usually come to the realm of the living. There are very many ghosts that stay in the ghost zone. Most of them just wish to be left alone and not are evil."

Cyborg looked a bit confused, "If only the evil ghosts can come through, then why are you here?"

"I never said that only evil ghosts come through. I said that it is mostly the evil ones that are seen. I came here because of my obsession." Thantos looked down.

Beastboy looked at Thantos with curiosity, "So, what it your obsession?"

Thantos flinched and clenched his fists. He narrowed his eyes at Beastboy, "One of the most offending things you can say to a ghost is ask what its obsession is. A ghost's obsession is everything to it. It drives them. It is their soul. Most ghosts would attack you if you asked what its obsession was. Luckily, I am not most ghosts."

Beastboy looked away in shame. Raven narrowed her eyes at Thantos, "What is your obsession? You never answered his question."

Thantos narrowed his eyes and glared at Raven. His eyes red.

_Dude, _Beastboy thought, _He looks more scary than Raven. _

Thantos gasped and backed away from Raven, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Raven held up her hand, "Its fine."

Thantos nodded, "My obsession," Thantos said quietly, "is protecting. I must protect. If I do not protect it breaks me. It breaks my soul."

Raven nodded. Starfire looked sadly at Thantos. Cyborg and Beastboy both nodded. Robin narrowed his eyes at Thantos,

"Protection to who and from what?"

Thantos sighed, "Anything and anyone. What you need to know is that I am good. I protect the side that deserves protection."

Robin nodded, "Thantos, if it's alright, can you tell us your abilities?"

Thantos shook his head, "I will tell you some of them. Not all. Just because I am a ghost doesn't mean that I am an open book. I can the basic abilities, invisibility, intangibility, which is the ability to phase through objects, flight, ecto-blasts, _overshadowing."_ Thantos said the last one quietly.

Beastboy looked confused, "Overshadding? What's that?"

Thantos sighed sadly, "It's overshadowing. It's like possession."

Starfire gasped. Cyborg and Beastboy looked a bit uncomfortable. Raven's eyebrow rose. And Robin narrowed his eyes, "Overshadowing."

"I do not overshadow people. I don't like it."

Robin nodded his head, "What else can you do?"

Thantos took a big breath, "I can duplicate up to four, teleport, and I have ice abilities."

Starfire looked at Thantos, curiosity in her eyes, "Ice abilities?"

Thantos smiled at her, "I can shoot ice blasts, freezing whatever hits it. I can also form ice, like this."

Thantos raised his hand. His eyes turned into a blue glow, the same glow surrounded his hand. A blue ice crystal formed, floating slightly above his hand. It transformed and grew into a beautiful frozen lily. He handed the flower to Raven, who slightly blushed.

"I can do many more shapes too. Raven, that is ghost ice. It does not melt. You can keep it. I must leave now, it is almost midnight."

Starfire, and Beastboy were in awe of the beauty of the crystal. Cyborg and Robin looked intrigued. Raven also found the crystal very beautiful and if she didn't have her hood up, everyone would have seen her blush.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Still good? Cujo is still at Danny's house, most likely in his dog house. I do love DannyXRaven pairings, so this story will most likely turn into one.**

**I got many things about Danny's new ghost name. Yes, it is Greek. I was going to use the Latin word for death or Death in Esperanto, but I couldn't find the Latin word, and one character in DP speaks Esperanto so it might get a bit confusing. I was also thinking about using the names: Shadow, Fierce, and White Spirit, but those sounded too, bland. And I wanted a name with meaning.**

**In case your still confused about the whole Danny and Dani DP logo thing, its like I said before, they want to honor Sam. Sam was, after all, the one who came up with the logo (see episode Memory Blank), and later it will bite them in the butt.**

**-CWA **


	8. Titan Troubles

**Chapter 7- Titan Troubles**

_**Danny-Ryan-Thantos POV/ Danny-Ryan-Thantos' house:**_

_Gotta get the books. _

Danny grabbed the all the books that were scattered across the coffee table in the living room. He quickly put them back in the book stand in his room. He then went to the kitchen and grabbed a steak. Danny went to the back yard and whistled. A giant green 9 foot beast ran out of the dog house, transforming back into a puppy as he did, and jumped onto of Danny.

"Cujo get off me!" Danny said laughing. Cujo licked his face on last time and jumped off. He sat in front of Danny, his tag wagging, and tongue handing out.

"Here ya go!" Danny tossed the steak to Cujo who caught it and started munching on it.

_He surprises me. He's a ghost dog, that loves to eat. Well, as long as it is steak. It makes a good treat for him every once in a while too._

Danny smiled. Cujo, who had finished the steak, ran into the dog house and brought back Danny his squeaky toy, begging Danny to play with him. Danny chuckled and began to play fetch with the puppy. After an hour of playing, Danny went back into the house. Cujo went with him, following peacefully.

Danny went down to the basement. He grabbed the blueprints for the Ghost portal and began to work on it. He needs a way into the Ghost Zone so he can visit Dora, Frostbite, and Clockwork. And to return Skulker and Box ghost back too. He has been working on this project since he moved in the house. It is almost done. After an hour of work, Danny called it a night and looked at the clock, 1 am.

_Good thing since my powers got more developed, I don't need as much sleep._

Danny went to his room and fell back into sleep.

_**Danny's Dream:**_

_Danny looked around. He was in Clockwork's tower. Clockwork turned to him. "Something is coming, Daniel."_

_Danny looked confused, "What's coming?"_

"_The prophecy will be fulfilled. Tomorrow, you will be transported to the Ghost Zone. I can not say when."_

"_What prophecy? Why tomorrow?"_

"_Daniel, what does it mean to single handedly defeat a king?"_

_Danny looked confused. "I don't know."_

_Clockwork sighed, "Very well. The prophecy is about Pariah's defeat. It speaks about Pariah's return. When he returns, he shall be defeated by a more powerful ghost. This ghost is too be, in time, the most powerful ghost in The Ghost Zone. The defeater of Pariah shall be the New King when he comes of age."_

_Danny was shocked. "Is that why it's tomorrow?"_

_Clockwork smiled, "Yes. And do not worry Danny, everything is as it should be."_

_Danny grumbled, then sighed. "Thanks Clockwork. Will I see you again?"_

"_You will meet me again tomorrow."_

_**Teen Titans/Titans Tower:**_

Raven really needed to mediate. She grabbed her mirror, "Azarath, Mentron, Zynthos."

_**Raven's mind:**_

_Raven looked at her mindscape. She saw her emotions. She saw a strange emotion hiding behind Wisdom, she had a bright pink cloak that slowly faded to red at the bottom. Her clothes were red and she had red boots. _

"_Wisdom," Raven said slowly, "Who is that?"_

_Wisdom moved aside, and the new emotion stepped forward. She waved shyly at Raven, "I'm love."_

_Raven stared in shock. "Love? I'm not in love."_

"_Yes you are. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."_

"_And who am I in love with?"_

"_Thantos. Of course. He's so hot and mysterious. There's also Ryan. He's so cute." Love had a dreamy look on her face._

"_Well," Timid said, "He might break our heart. Like Melchior."_

"_If he does we just beat his butt!" Bravery said._

"_Or we can destroy him," whispered Hate evilly._

"_I cant be in Love with him. I just met him not that long ago!" Raven said in disbelief._

"_Raven," Wisdom said, "Love can come at anytime. We fell in love with Melchior and we only knew him for a few days."_

_All the emotions looked down at the mention of loving Melchior._

"_I think its time for me to leave." Raven said as she left. _

_**Teen Titans/Titan Tower:**_

Raven shook her head. She couldn't love Thantos. Or Ryan. Thantos was a ghost. And Ryan was, well, he could get hurt.

Raven slowly went to her bed and fell asleep.

_**NEXT DAY: Danny/ Danny's House:**_

Danny woke up and stretched. Today was Sunday, he didn't have work. He looked at the clock, 8am.

Danny got up and got the morning paper from his lawn. He set on the kitchen table and made some tea and a bagel.

He picked up the paper and started to read. He choked on his bagel when he read it.

**Jump City Public News**

**A new titan?**

_Recently, a figure has been spotted helping the Titans. The Titans haven't mentioned any new member, but he has been helping them. He is spotted to wear a black cloak, similar to the mysterious Raven. Perhaps the two are related? Or dating? Could the timid titan be dating this mysterious figure? Nothing is yet known about his name or his powers. _

Danny took a sip of tea to help with the choking. _Me a titan? Yeah right! I'm a monster._

Danny looked down sadly and shook his head. At least the news reporters didn't get a look at his or know anything about his powers. He didn't want any more ghosts coming to him. Or worse, Vlad finding out where he is.

He changed into his day clothes and went to the basement to work on more Fenton inventions.

_**An hour later:**_

Danny wiped the sweat from his brow and admired his finished project. In the wall was a giant hexagon shaped hole. The whole was outlines with metal and covering the whole was a pair of metal doors. Beside the door was a scanner. _It took me little over a month, but I finally did it. The newly improved, fully functional, Fenton Ghost Portal. It won't open randomly, and the scanner opens to only my DNA. So no enemies can open it. If the wrong hand is on it, it states a warning, if they try again; it sends an electrical shock to the person. _

Danny smiled at the portal, suddenly a green/purple mist surrounded Danny and he teleported away by the strange mist.

_**Teen Titans/ Titans Tower:**_

Raven woke up. She rubbed her head, she had a terrible headache. She looked at the clock, 9am. She held her and shook it. She changed into her usual attire and went to the kitchen. The Titans were already up. Even Beastboy. Raven didn't see Robin though. _Strange. _Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games. Starfire was making some strange dish. Raven walked towards Starfire and made her a cup of herbal tea.

"Starfire?"

Starfire turned towards Raven, "yes Friend Raven?"

"Where is Robin?"

"Well he went to get the paper of news."

Raven nodded her head. The front doors of the Tower opened and Robin walked through, a rolled up newspaper in his hand.

"Glad to see your up, Raven. Hello Starfire." Robin said as he walked past the girls and got a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table.

Soon, Starfire sat next to Robin with her 'unique' breakfast and Raven sat next to Starfire. Robin started to read the paper and take a drink of coffee.

Beastboy ran up in front of Robin, "hey Robin can I-"

Robin spewed his coffee on Beastboy and started choking. Cyborg laughed at Beastboy. Raven raised an eyebrow and Starfire started to worry, "Friend Robin, are you all right?"

Robin coughed, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Beastboy glared at the boy wonder, "Dude! What the heck!"

Beastboy started to wring out the coffee from his shirt.

"Sorry BB, but look at this."

Robin set the newspaper on the table and everyone started to read it. Once done, Cyborg laughed. "Hey Rae! You have something you wanna tell us!" Beastboy started to laugh with Cyborg. Raven boiled with fury. She glared at the two boys. Her four red eyes glowing from her hood. Beastboy yelped and jumped behind Cyborg and they both stopped laughing.

Starfire hugged Raven tight, "Friend Raven! Why didn't you tell us you were doing the dating with Friend Thantos?"

Robin coughed, "Uh, Star, Raven isn't actually dating Thantos. It's just the news paper spreading rumors."

Raven was thankful to Robin and was glad that her hood hid her blush.

Robin shook his head and whispered, "I really hope Thantos hasn't seen this yet."

"Friend Robin, may we go to the Plaza of Pizza?"

"No Star. Its Sunday, they aren't open."

Starfire looked disappointed for a moment then brightened, "Why don't we go to theater of movies?"

Beastboy and Cyborg agreed with her. Robin looked thoughtful _It would be a good break._

Raven looked at Robin, "Robin, I will meet all of you there. There is something I need to do first."

Beastboy and Cyborg gave a knowing look at each other, thinking that she was going go try to find Thantos.

Robin thought that as well, "Very well. Meet us at the theaters in at 10, in the mean time, why don't we go to the arcade?"

Starfire jumped with joy. Beastboy and Cyborg high fived. The Titans jumped into the T-car and headed to the arcade.

Raven waited until they were gone and teleported to Ryan's house.

_**Raven/Ryan's House:**_

_I need to apologize to him for pushing him. It was obvious that he is still mourning over his parents. And his friends. And that girl, Sam. Yet another reason I can't love him. _Raven shook that thought out her head and knocked on the door. Then waited. And waited. _Where is he? _She knocked again. Still no answer. Though, Raven couldn't have swore that she heard barking. Somewhere, deep down, Raven felt that something was wrong. _Perhaps he isn't home. _

She took out her communicator; it was only 9:45. She called Robin. Soon, Robin's face appeared on the screen.

"Robin, I am finished. I will meet you and the Titans at the theater."

Robin nodded his head and logged off the communicator. Raven then flew to the theater.

_**Teen Titans/Movie theater:**_

Raven met with The Titans at the theater.

"Friends, what movie shall we watch?" Starfire asked.

Beastboy and Cyborg then began to argue whether or not everyone should watch Nightmarica, or Zombieland.

Robin rubbed his temples, "GUYS! Why don't we go watch-"

Robin was cut off by the beeping of everyone's communicator, signaling trouble.

"Titans! Trouble!"

_**Teen Titans/Electronics Shop:**_

The Teen Titans arrived at City Hall. Floating above the building was a strange man. He wore a long black coat and had light green skin. He had white hair and a pair of shades. "I am Technus! Controller of all technology!"

"Titans Go!"

_**Danny/Clockwork's Tower:**_

"Daniel, it is time for your training." Clockwork said as he floated in front of Danny.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Still good? Congrats for reading this far. There is more to come. And yes there is a reason for everything. **

**Nightmarica is not a real movie, but Zombieland is. Though in case Nightmarica is a movie, **_**I do not own Nightmarica. I do not own Zombieland.**_

**Thanks to the reviewers. **

**-CWA **


	9. Training

**Chapter 8- Training**

_**Danny/Clockwork's Tower:**_

"Training?"

Clockwork looked at Danny and smiled.

"Yes, training. Training for your abilities. And to be king."

Danny got his evil smirk on his face and rubbed his hands together, "Does being the new ghost king mean certain…privileges?"

Clockwork chuckled, "In ways. Walker will be unable to arrest you. If a lesser ghost, the ones that are lesser known to others and are not very powerful, will most likely run if you speak about who you are. Then there is the matter of Fright Knight…"

Danny stopped rubbing his hands together and looked at Clockwork confused. "Fright Knight?"  
"Yes. His obsession, is not only that of Halloween. His true obsession is to obey the King. So, when you become the new King…"

Danny stood there shocked. Fright Knight, one of his old enemies, was going to be one of his most trusted followers?

Clockwork saw Danny expression and smiled. He handed Danny a small sword-shaped charm. "You can put that on your chain. It will allow you to contact Fright Knight. Now, you should go to The Far Frozen. Frostbite will be happy to see you again."

Danny smiled at the thought of seeing Frostbite again and transformed into his ghost half.

_**Teen Titans/ Titan tower:**_

"Ug," Beastboy said rubbing his arms, "we got beat by a totally lame villain."

Raven sighed in annoyance, "That lame villain was a ghost. We would have been lucky if we could have beaten him."

Cyborg grumbled, upset that the new 'villain' had damaged his system and crashed the T-Car. Starfire looked beaten and sad that her friends and her had lost. Robin looked deep in thought.

"I wonder," Robin said, "Where was Thantos?"

The Titans looked at each other. It was a very good question. Thantos said that he protects. Protects people from ghosts, so why wasn't he there?

Raven sighed, "There is no way to know where Thantos is. On other news, I went to Ryan's house."

Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy's eyes widen. _So that's where she went._

Robin looked a bit shocked, "Why did you go to Ryan's house?"

Raven sighed again, "I went there to apologize. I wanted to say that I was sorry that I pushed him. It was obvious that he was still mourning."  
"Friend Raven," Star said, "What did Friend Ryan say?"  
Raven looked at the Titans, "He wasn't home. I knocked and he never answered."

Cyborg rubbed his chin, "Maybe he just didn't want to talk."

Raven shook her head, "No. It didn't look like anyone was home. And after a third try at knocking, I think I heard a dog bark. But when I left I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong."

Starfire looked at Raven with worry in her eyes, "Do you think something has happened to Friend Ryan?"

Robin looked thoughtful, "It is possible. He said his parents were ghost hunters. And there are a lot of ghosts showing up. Anyone of them could've kidnapped Ryan."

The Titans then decided to go pay Ryan a visit.

_**Danny/Far Frozen:**_

"Great One!" Frostbite said as he gave Danny a bone-crushing hug. Danny phased through the hug and smiled at Frostbite.

Frostbite smiled back, "Great One, you have changed." Frostbite looked at Danny's attire.

Danny sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing quite what to say.

"Frostbite, it is good to see you again. I am here to train."

Frostbite nodded and lead Danny to the frozen palace to train.

_**An hour later:**_

Danny bowed to Frostbite once his training was finished. "Thank you Frostbite."

Danny has learned some new abilities through the training, he can now control the weather much like Vortex, create portals like Wulf, and now his ghostly wail is a bit more powerful, easier to control, and takes less energy.

Frostbite smiled, "Now, you must go to your new palace."

Danny smiled and said his goodbyes. He flew to Pariah's old castle. He walked into his new lair. He hid Pariah's coffin, the crown of fire, and ring of rage in a hidden chamber below the castle. He really liked the castle.

The castle was now Danny Phantom/Thantos' new liar. So to represent the new king, the castle changed. It no longer looked as dark and dreary. It was a beautiful black castle and all the doors were white. The large front door to the castle had a small black DP signature shaped hole where the door knobs would be. Danny used this as a lock. He would put his necklace up to the whole and the door would open. This would limit the want of surprised guests.

Danny smiled at his new liar and used one of his new abilities to create a whole to the realm of the living to his basement, stepped through and smiled as the portal closed behind him.

_**Teen Titans/Ryan's house:**_

The Teen Titans arrived at Ryan's house. They knocked on the door, no answer. Robin heard a dog bark from the backyard. _You have to wonder why he would have such a tall fence, _Robin shook his head and knocked on the door again. Still no answer. He look at the time on his communicator; 1pm. If he wasn't home when Raven came here, he should be here now.

Raven sighed, "I still have this strange sense that something is wrong."

Robin nodded, "Well, he said his parents are ghost hunters. If Ryan had any of his parents' equipment then he would have a way to fight ghosts. That's a pretty good motive for ghosts to kidnap him. I say we go in, just to see if there are any clue as to where he went."

The Titans nodded. Robin kicked down the door. Cyborg then tapped him on the shoulder with a sheepish look on his face, "Rob, I could've just picked the lock. You didn't have to kick the door down."

Robin blushed and coughed, "Anyway, let's go."

The Titans went inside. "Dude," Beastboy said, "what's on the ceiling?"

Robin and The Teen Titans looked up (they didn't think of looking up before). They were awed. The whole ceiling was covered in stars, and constellations. All were incredibility accurate.

They slowly walked through the house, Beastboy looked in the guest rooms with Starfire. Raven looked in the living room, Robin looked in Ryan's room. Cyborg looked in the kitchen.

"Uh, Guys!" Cyborg yelled. The Titans hurried to the kitchen, where they saw Cyborg standing there with the fridge open.

"Why would Ryan have a drawer in the fridge with duck tape and 'Do Not Open'?"

Cyborg scratched his head in confusion. The Titans looked in the fridge, and sure enough there was a drawer that was covered in duck tape, with the words Do Not Open written on it.

Robin nodded his head, "open it. It might be a clue."

Cyborg opened the drawer, breaking the duck tape.

_Oh shit. _

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Yep, it's a cliff hanger. I good place to stop, don't worry, I do have the next chapter. **

**Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story, and congrats if you actually read the author's note. But, I have decided that instead of updating 2-4 each day, I might just upload it all…. Hmmm…**

**-CWA**


	10. Reveal

**Chapter 9- Reveal**

_Oh. Shit. _Cyborg looked inside the drawer with confusion and a bit of disgust.

Mutant, green hot dogs? They all jumped out of the drawer and on to the first person they saw, Cyborg.

The Titans were very confused.

"REVALUTION! YOU WILL NOT DEVOUR US!" The mutant green hot dogs yelled.

"!" screamed Cyborg, "GET THEM OFF OF ME!"

Beastboy started to laugh as Cyborg ran around trying to get the hot dogs off of him. Robin coughed to cover up a laugh, and Starfire chuckled. Raven shook her head in amusement, "Azarath, Mentron, Zynthos." Raven held out her hand, a black light covering it and the mutant hot dogs. She put the hot dogs back in the drawer. Robin grabbed some duck tape out of his belt and taped the drawer back shut.

Beastboy looked at Robin, "Dude, why do you have duck tape in your belt?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders, "I have everything in my belt. Titans back to searching!"

_**Ten minutes later:**_

Raven called the Titans over to where she was at in the hallway. The Titans came in record timing.

"Robin, this door is locked."

Robin nodded and kicked it down. There was a stairway. The Titans were a bit confused. Robin figured it led to a basement, _but why was it locked?_

The Titans made their way down the staircase.

"Whoa," Beastboy said in awe. They were in a lab. A very large lab of some sorts. There was exercise equipment in one corner against the wall. Towards the stairway were about ten tables. Filled with various electronic items. Under one table was a bazooka, and a baseball bat with the word FENTON on it. And against one wall was a book stand that was tall as the wall filled with books, test tubes, and strange bottles filled with stranger liquids. Besides that, the enormous room, that was almost as big as the house itself was empty.

But the thing that got all of their attention was a hexagon in the wall. Beside the strange hexagon was some type of scanner.

_Hmmm…_Robin thought, as he made his way to the scanner. Raven looked at the book stand. Cyborg looked at the tech and Beastboy laid on the ground looking at the ceiling.

"Ouch," Robin muttered softly as the scanner shocked him. He tried hacking it again.

"!" Robin said as the scanner shocked him again, longer and stronger then last time. Starfire went to help him back up.

"GUYS!" Beastboy yelled.

"What is it Beastboy?" Robin said. Beastboy meekly pointed up. There on the ceiling was a green swirling vortex.

"What is that?" Raven asked.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise Thantos floated out of it. The vortex closed behind him. He seemed caught up in his thoughts as he floated down. Robin coughed slightly to gain his attention. Thantos looked up startled.

"What are you guys doing here?"  
Robin narrowed his eyes, "I think the better question is, what are you doing at Ryan's house and why weren't you here when another ghost showed up."

_Guess I have no choice, _Thantos sighed. "I didn't help you because I was in the Ghost Zone for training."

"Training?" Robin asked.

"Yes. And I am afraid that I wasn't truthful to you."

Robin and Raven narrowed their eyes at Thantos.

"I am not a full ghost. I am a half ghost. A halfa. I am only half dead and half alive. Half ghost…."

Thantos looked down and the Titans looked in wonder at him as a two white/blue rings appeared at his waist. One ring went up his body and the other went down. The Titans were frozen in shock. Thantos transformed into Ryan.

"…and half human."

"Friend Ryan-Thantos!" Starfire said shocked. Ryan rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually, in ghost form I am known as Thantos. In this form, my human half, I am Ryan."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Robin asked.

"Because I was afraid. If you knew what I was you wouldn't want me around."

Raven looked at him, _Déjà' Vu'. Guess we have more in common than I thought. I really need to mediate._

Beastboy started to poke him, "Dude! That was so cool! How did you do that!"

Ryan pushed Beastboy away, annoyed at his poking, "I told you. I am only half human. I can change into my human half and ghost half."

A blue wisp escaped Ryan's mouth.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The Titans looked at their communicators.

"Titans! Trouble!"

The Titans started to leave, but Raven looked back at Ryan. "Come on."

Then she turned and left.

Ryan smiled and transformed back into Thantos, _I hope they accept me if they find out._

_**Teen Titans/Electronics shop:**_

Thantos and The Teen Titans arrived to the Electronics shop. Technus was there, controlling the tech and building what looked like an armor suit. He turned and faced them, "Oh you again. And who is this? Brining more people to witness your defeat! Ha!"

Technus laughed. Thantos formed an ice blast and shot Technus's armor, freezing it. Then he shot it with an ecto-balst causing the armor to shatter. Technus looked at Thantos, "How dare you! You will feel the wraith of Technus!"

Thantos laughed, "What wraith? You are just as lame as you were before."

Technus looked confused, "Ghost-child? You cannot defeat me!"

Thantos grabbed the thermos and sucked Technus in.

"Thantos," Robin said, "We need to talk. Back at the tower."

Thantos nodded.

_**Teen Titans/ Titans Tower:**_

Once inside the tower, Thantos sat on the couch.

"Hey dude," Cyborg said, "What is with that thermos?"

Thantos smiled and held up the thermos, "This? This is the Fenton Thermos. Made and designed to hold ghosts."

"Did you parents know? Before they umm…" Robin coughed awkwardly. Thantos smiled sadly.

"They figured it out very shortly before they died."

"Friend Ryan-Thantos, how did you become half ghost?" Starfire asked.

Thantos sighed, and the rest of the Titans paid close attention to him. They were all very curious about how he got his powers.

"Two years ago, my parents built a portal to The Ghost Zone in their lab. They were very disappointed when they plugged it in and only a few sparks happened. I was sad to see them so disappointed. Later, My best friends, Sam and Tucker, and I went down to their lab to check it out. Sam wanted to a get a picture of me inside it and because I wanted to make her happy and smile, I put on the safety suit and walked inside. I figured out what was wrong with the portal."

"What," Cyborg chuckled, "did they put the on button on the inside?"

"Yes." Thantos said seriously and Cyborg stopped laughing, "My parents were smart inventers, but sometimes my dad could be a bit of a goof. He put the ON button on the inside. When I went inside the portal I tripped. I put my hand on the wall to gain my balance and pressed the ON button. I was shocked with thousands of volts of electricity. Most pain ever, and I wouldn't recommend it. When I woke up I had white hair and green eyes. Sam was crying, she thought her idea had gotten me killed. We figured out that I was only half ghost when my mom then started to come downstairs, and panicked, I transformed back human."

_Hmmm… _Raven thought, "Thantos, a ghost's obsession has to do with what they did in life or what they thought right before they died. Why is your obsession to protect?"

Thantos smiled, "My last though, while I was fully alive, was _I hope no one else feels this pain_."

Starfire had slight tears in her eyes. Beastboy and Cyborg were in awe. Raven was shocked.

Robin smiled, _Every hero says that they will die to protect their loved ones. This guy, he actually did die. He became what he is just because he wanted to make the girl loved smile. That's a hero. _

A blue wisp escaped from Thantos mouth, and he muttered softly, "Not another one. So soon."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Titans! Trouble at city hall! We will talk later," Robin looked at Thantos, "You are welcome to come with us."

Thantos smiled.

_**Teen Titans/City Hall:**_

The Titans and Thantos arrived at city hall. Floating about City Hall was a man in a strange suit and cape. He had light blue skin and his black hair was in the shape of devil horns. Beside him was a green, glowing cage. Inside the cage was a girl who looked about 12. She had white hair that went to her back. She had neon green eyes that glowed. She was wearing black skinny jeans with white combat boots that went to her knees, a loose white belt with a thermos attached, a white crop top, a black leather crop jacket, and a black choker with a white logo on it.

"Vlad…" Thantos muttered, his hands clenched. _Fruitloop._

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**This looked like a good place to stop. And if you've read the story this far, congrats.**

**-CWA**


	11. The Finale

**Chapter 10- The Final**

_**Teen Titans/ City Hall:**_

The strange man turned towards the Titans and Thantos.

"Oh, Daniel. I came to congratulate you."

Thantos growled. Robin held his hand out to stop the Titans; this fight was between this man and Thantos. Thantos can explain later.

"Vlad, how did you find me? Why are you here?"

"Oh please. That news paper had a photo of you. And while I didn't recognize you, I did recognize that symbol. As for why I am here, this is your last chance. It was easy to capture this worthless shit. All I had to do was find her. Now, Join me or I will destroy this worthless mistake," Vlad sneered then smirked, "besides with you, The new king, at my side, I will be unstoppable!"

The Titans looked confused, _King?_

Thantos looked at the girl in the cage.

_They look related, _Raven thought.

Thantos looked at Vlad. "I will never join you fruitloop. And you won't hurt my sister!"

Beastboy chuckled at the word fruitloop but quickly sobered when he saw Thantos. He was glaring at Vlad. His eyes were now red and his white hair turned to flames, the look of absolute hate on his face.

The Titans flinched, including Raven, _That look can make Trigon tremble. _The Titans then looked at the sky, as did everyone else but Thantos. The sky had turned black and there was lightening flashing. Thantos held out his hand and lightening stuck down and hit Vlad.

"Titans, while their fighting, go release the girl!" Robin ordered. The Titans quickly flew up, except Robin and Cyborg they climbed, to the cage. The girl kept watching Thantos. Robin and Cy got the cage upon by hacking the system of the electronic lock. The girl slowly flew out and looked at the Titans, "Thanks. My name is Lili. I'm Thantos' little sister. We have to stop him."

"Uh," Beastboy said, "I think Thantos can handle that guy."

Lili shook her head and looked at the Titans with fear in her eyes, "It's not that. We have to stop Thantos. He is really mad, and I don't want him to do something he will regret."

The Titans were a bit shocked. They looked back at Thantos. He opened his mouth and screamed at Vlad. Green sonic-waves flew from Thantos' mouth. It hit Vlad and knocked him unconscious. The sound of the scream made the Titan's ears ring.

_Whoa, _Beastboy though, _that guy sure is powerful. Especially with that sonic scream thing._

Lili looked concerned, "We are lucky that he didn't use the ghostly wail to full power. Come on! This is our chance to calm Thantos down, if we don't then something bad could happen."

The Titans, and Lili, went to where Thantos was still glaring at the unconscious form of Vlad. The look of pure hate still on his face. He clenched and threw his fist. Lili quickly went to him and caught the fist, "Thantos," she said quietly, "Danny. You gotta calm down."

Thantos glared. "I can't calm down while this monster is still alive."

That shocked the Titans.

Lili back away shocked, she moved towards Raven. "Raven, you like my older brother don't you?"

Raven blushed, "I don't know."

Lili sighed, "You might be the only one who can stop him…" Lili whispered something in Raven's ear. The Titans didn't hear, but whatever she said made Raven's blush ten times as red.

"Fine." Raven said. She walked toward Thantos and tapped him on the shoulder. Thantos turned around and looked at Raven, his eyes still red and his hair still in flames. Thantos opened his mouth to say something, and Raven took her opportunity. She kissed him.

She grabbed his head and she kissed him. Thantos' eyes were big and he closed his eyes and kissed her back. He transformed back into his human half. Somewhere in the distance, a light pole lighted in black energy and blew up.

They finally let go of each other, Ryan had a goofy grin on his face. Raven had a very big blush and a slight smile.

The Titans stood there in shock, frozen. Beastboy fainted. Cyborg's systems shut down. Robin and Lili had big smiles. Starfire ran up to the Ryan and Raven.

"Epp! Friend Raven, Friend Ryan-Thantos! Does this mean that the two of you will do the dating?"

Ryan looked at Raven and smiled. Raven smiled back, and both of them said just one word, "Yes."

Robin chuckled, as did Lili. "Ryan," Robin said, "I think it's time we all went to the tower for some answers. Could you give me a hand with Cy and BB?"

Ryan chuckled.

_**Teen Titans Tower/half an hour later:**_

Ryan refused to answer any questions until Cyborg and Beastboy were up. Beastboy sat at the table with a puddle of drool around his mouth, and Cyborg was standing up hooked up to a battery. Raven explained to Ryan about her past and her father as they sat on the couch. Lili play video games. Starfire was cooking a 'meal of love.' Robin was helping Star.

After five minutes, Cyborg's eyes blinked open and Beastboy woke up.

"Uhhh," Beastboy moaned, "what time is it?"

Ryan looked at Beastboy and with a very serious look said, "Finally. You've been asleep for a whole month."

Beastboy shot awake, but realized it was a joke when Ryan started to laugh.

Cyborg chuckled, "Nice." Cy unplugged the battery and walked over to the couch, as did BB, Star, Robin. Lili continued with her game.

"So," Robin said, "I think it's time for some answers."

"Yeah," Beastboy said, "what was with the whole red eyes and flaming hair?"

Ryan sighed, "First things first. My name is not Ryan. It's Danny. Danny Fenton. I come from Amity Park. When I said my parents and friends died, I never said how. In the future, their deaths led me to become evil. And destroy the world."

The Titans looked shocked. Raven's eyes widen, _He really is like me._

Danny then explained everything about him to The Titans. How his future self came back in time and posed as him to secure the future, he told them about Sam and Tucker. He told them how he was trapped in the future and how he returned back to defeat his older self. But he was too late. When his story was done he looked at the floor in shame. By then, Lili had finished her video game and hugged her brother for support. Raven clenched his hand to let him know that it was okay. Tears slid down Starfire's face. Beastboy and Cyborg were breathless and in shock. Robin looked sad and thoughtful.

"Danny," Robin said, "why did Vlad call you a king?"

Danny looked up at Robin and sighed. "Because, I defeat Pariah Dark. Making me the new king. King of The Ghost Zone."

Starfire gasped, as did BB and Cy. Raven hid her surprise, and Robin looked even more thoughtful.

"Danny," Robin said as he slowly stood up, "I need to talk to the Titans. Alone."

Danny flinched. He slowly stood up. Lili and Raven glared at Robin. Then Lili left the room with Danny.

_**Danny:**_

"I hope that everything works out." Danny said as he sighed sadly. Dani gave him a hug, "I'm sure everything's going to be okay."

Danny smiled at Dani and hugged her tightly. After about five minutes Robin called them back into the room. Danny looked at the Titans. They were all behind Robin, except Raven. She came to stand beside Danny. All the Titans had smiles on their faces. Robin stepped towards Danny and had something clenched in his hand.

"Danny, we talked about it. And we would like to ask you something." Robin held out his hand to Danny and unclenched it. Revealing a Titan communicator. "Would you like join the Titans?"

Danny smiled and Raven kissed his cheek. Danny took the communicator. Robin slightly coughed, "Lili is welcome to join us once she is old enough."

Danny looked at Lili, "Ya know, since I'm a titan now, there's no one to watch the house or look after Cujo."

Dani looked a bit confused, then realization dawned on her face, "Do you mean it?"

Danny nodded his head as Dani hugged him saying thank you. Then she phased out of Titan Tower and flew towards her new home.

_Well, _Danny thought as he looked at all his new team mates and his girlfriend, _this is it. My new life._

**Author Note:**

**Good ending? Did ya like it? I'm sure you did. Sorry if there's mistakes. And in case you didn't understand, Dani will now be living in Danny's old house since he would be staying at Titan Tower. And I have a new poll up on my profile, please take the poll! Its important!**

**-CWA**


End file.
